Eight Years
by Lotuslove13
Summary: Eight years is a long time. Time enough to make a new bestfriend, for them to turn into a love interest, and for your life to turn completely upside down. But Eight Years isn't enough for them, and they've somehow made it to thirty-two years instead.
1. Suckled Sexy

Authors Note: Ok, I haven't written a 'typical' KakaSaku fanfic. The chapters don't necessarily follow a chronological order, after reading this chapter, and then the next(whenever it is that i decide to post it.) this will become blatantly obvious to you. I highly believe in the power of smut, and have been greatly influenced by J-Pop Princess for this reason. I'd also like to acknowledge SilverShine, Leafygirl, and Serenanna. These four authors have greatly influenced me with there vast knoweldge of all things Naruto, and awesome literature. Be advised that this story will contain **ADULT CONTENT **and is **not suitable **for anyone **under** the age of **16** or who may find it **offensive**, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and not me, but that's probably a good thing, I'd have too hard a time trying to decide who Sakura would eventually end up with! Ha!

P.S. This fanfic will not only focus on that of the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura, but also some NaruHina, JirTsu, NejiTen, InoSai, and ShikaTema. If you don't like any of these couples, then it's simple: _don't read it! _I love anyone who simply READS this, even if you flame me afterwars! :D I love construcitve criticism and welcome it with open arms!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SMUT

ENJOY! :3

_Suckled Sexy_

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KAKASHI!" **she screamed at me while I held her hand. She was panting furiously with the strain of trying to push our first child from her womb.

"You'd never let these kids grow up without a father!" Ino interjected to my right, while Naruto was suffering on the other side of the bed holding her left hand. Hinata helped by reaching around Naruto to dab a wet rag across her forehead.

**"SAKURA! JUST ONE LAST BIG PUSH!" **Tsunade yelled, while Sakura screamed in my ear. I was about to turn my head and look at the miracle of childbirth before Sakura tugged on my hand.

"Don't look, I can't have you fainting." She gasped out, and slightly slumped, her eyes looking at something in Tsunade's hands.

"**SHIZUNE! Take him, we have to start on number two!" **she carefully thrust my first born son into the medics' hands, and turned back to sakura. Shizune disappeared from the hospital room, a squirming blood cover, shrieking pink baby in her hands.

My hand suddenly felt like it was on fire, and I looked at it. Sakura's hands were engulfed in her chakra, and she was slowly burning mine, Naruto's, and her hands. She screamed once, and it was all over. She slumped against the bed, and only clung to my hand, the left coming to meet the one that held her right. I lifted my left hand and ran the back of my fingers over her cheek, her eyes closed and she gave a contended sigh. By this time Shizune re-appeared with our baby swathed in a blue blanket, and Tsunade had a similar burden, only hers was pink, and still screaming its head off.

Shizune stepped forward to present me with my son, and I automatically cradled him in my arms, while Tsunade gave the fussy one to Sakura, and once she was in her mother's arms, she immediately seemed to calm.

"So what are the names?" Hinata asked quietly, and I was glad she had such a soft-spoken nature. Sakura shared a knowing smile with me, and I said "We decided that the one, who looked the most like me, and was a boy, would be Sakumo. And I can already tell he'll be my father's spitting image." I cooed looking into the bundle of blankets in my arms.

All the girls 'awed' at me, and Naruto shook his head and I heard a muttered "Whipped." Sakura came to my defense, and flicked him in the ear, while Hinata stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. I looked expectantly at Sakura, and she took the hint.

"And her name is Kakura. I tried to find a tasteful way to mix our names together, and that's what I came up with." She started bouncing Kakura in her arms, and humming.

While we were talking, Shizune and Tsunade had cleaned up, taken down the strange contraption that held Sakuras' knees up, and put a blanket over her. Ino leaned closer, and gently dragged a finger down Sakumos' left cheek. "He's precious." She whispered when he yawned and closed his eyes. I offered up my burden, and she expertly took him in her arms. "He might as well get used to you now, since you're going to be their god mother." I told her, and draped my arm loosely around her shoulders. She looked excitedly at Sakura, she nodded and then Ino beamed.

"Aw I thought me and Hinata were going to be the god parents!" Naruto said loudly, but thankfully the babies stayed quiet.

"Naruto! It's their choice to make! Don't be rude, I don't mind, Ino is her best friend." Hinata rebuked quietly, and punched him in his shoulder for added emphasis.

Sakura held out her hand, and Hinata took it gently, Sakura smiled warmly at her. "Actually, Naruto is the god father, so you'd be like a step god mother. I know it's not the same, but it's the best I can offer, because I won't deny Ino the privilege, but you're also an honorary sister."

"Cool! I'm a godfather!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room. Sakura offered Hinata Kakura, and then adjusted herself on the bed, so there was extra room on the right side. She looked at me, and patted the spot next to her. I climbed in, and hugged her to me. She slipped asleep, and was snoring lightly in my ear. Tsunade brought a chair close to the bed, and held Sakuras' hand. While Shizune brought in chairs for Hinata and Ino.

"She did wonderfully for her first time, I'm surprised that she didn't break all your fingers!" Tsunade snickered at me while she took Kakura from Hinata, who went to somewhere unknown. By now Naruto had come back, calmed (which I still feel is strange, I know he's 25, but he still has his old mannerisms i.e.: orange clothes.) and was now holding Sakumo, and sitting in the chair Ino had left, with the promise of bringing back white lilies for Sakura.

I was starting to drift off as well, while I silently stroked Sakura's wild hair with my free hand. Suddenly a nurse came rushing into the room "Tsunade-sama! We need your help in OR 8!" the blonde started shouting, then saw Sakura and our children asleep, and ended whispering furiously from the doorway. Tsunade looked enraged as she put Kakura in Sakura's suddenly outstretched arms.

I looked down at my daughter, and saw my wives eyes staring back at me, complete with superior air and confidence. I absentmindedly started stroking her cheek, and she suddenly wrapped her little fingers around my giant one. She smiled at me.

Then suddenly it hit me. I'm a father. That was the LAST thing I ever even DREAMED of being, but I'm glad I'm the father to Sakura's children. She's the love of my life, and I can't imagine not spending every single second of it with her. And now with our growing family.

"I'm going to talk with Tsunade about me taking up inactive duty." I deadpanned.

"What?" was Naruto's harsh whisper.

"Good." Was simply what Sakura said, and kissed me on the cheek. "Naruto, why don't you go see if Hinata's alright?" she hinted and once again I was holding my son.

"Trade you." I offered up Sakumo so Sakura could hold her son, and I was presented with my pink daughter. I heard a peculiar sucking noise, and looked back to Sakura, who was breast feeding Sakumo. I marveled at how big and swollen her breasts had grown.

"You know, if you keep flashing me, you will be pregnant soon again." I told her and gave her a suggestive look. She smiled at me and whispered "You're just jealous because someone else gets enjoyment from my nipples." And she leaned more heavily into me.

_I wonder what breast milk tastes like…_ I mused silently.

"I'll let you try it some time." Sakura said suddenly, and I realized I had spoken out loud.

"I feel like we've cheated these two. They will never know the joy of being spoiled by their grandparents." She sighed.

"They have Tsunade and Jiraiya. And their godparents will spoil them rotten. And don't forget about Iruka, he'll turn them into little monsters." I informed her cheerfully.

"Speaking of…. I wonder when Jiraiya is going to stop by. He is their honorary grandfather after all. Even if Tsunade-shishou insists they are only friends. Iruka too." She snorted lightly as she carefully pulled Sakumo away from her breast. I covered her as Shizune walked back in.

"Shizune, could you please take him, and put him in the incubation room? He needs warmth, and I can't feed him too much right now. Kakashi, give me Kakura so she can eat." She said while Shizune left, and gently dragged my daughter from my grasp.

She held Kakura up to her right breast, and she started suckling her mother's nipple immediately. "I'm going to use this to torture them later in life."

She laughed lightly and it was an airy, exasperated kind of sound. "I have no doubt you will." She closed her eyes and moaned. I looked at her concerned, and raised my visible eyebrow at her.

"It's a good thing she doesn't have teeth. She would have drawn blood by now." I looked at our daughter, and sure enough, her eyes were squinted and her face was scrunched up in an effort to get as much milk as she could.

A few minutes later Shizune came back to take Kakura with her. We adjusted ourselves on the hospital bed so that I was spooning Sakura from behind. I pulled her tight against my chest, until my chin rested on her ear, her back was settled flush against torso, and her ass was pressed into my crotch.

A moment later she squeaked in surprise. "No Kakashi! I just gave birth to your children, I am _not _having sex right now!" she whispered harshly, infusing as much venom as she could into her voice. I pouted, and reached up to pull down my mask "Please?" I took the hint that she meant no when she elbowed me in the stomach.

I pulled her right shoulder down until she lay on her back, glaring up at me. I loomed over her propped up on my forearms as to not crush her under my weight. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine; I pressed my tongue into her lips, seeking entrance. She grudgingly obliged, and opened her mouth for me to slip my tongue in. Her kiss was lazy as I tried to drag her into passion with me, but she just wasn't having it.

I bent and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. I stopped at her collarbone and dragged my tongue up the trail my kisses had lead down. Her moan was music to my ears when I gently bit her earlobe.

"I'm thirsty." I whispered huskily, while I skimmed my nose along the underside of her jaw.

"Then what's stopping you?" her hand reached up, and she unzipped my flask vest, then pulled my shirt and turtleneck-tanktop out of the waistband of my pants. Her hands slipped under my shirt. She dragged her nails down my back, and then ran them up my torso to my left nipple, where she circled it with her nail. Just one of my many weak spots; but right now wasn't about making me feel good. It was about spending 'quality' time with my wife.

I wasted no time, I settled next to her as I pulled down her hospital gown. I was presented with firm peaks atop creamy pale globes. Her nipples were the same exact shade as her hair and lips, something I always marveled at. But now I had business to take care of, I could obsess over nature's choices of color later.

I dipped to capture her right nipple in my mouth, but paused when she flinched slightly. I remembered Kakura's less than gentle handling of it, and instead moved to the left one. I took it gently into my mouth, aware of just how sensitive they really were. I started to suckle my wife. She brought her hand out from under my shirt, and started to pull her fingers lazily through my unruly hair.

"After all this time, I still marvel at how soft and untangled your hair really is." She whispered as she shivered slightly under me.

I couldn't be bothered to answer though, as I pulled the blankets up higher over us so my face was the only thing still uncovered. Breast milk wasn't all that bad, but I was no longer thirsty, just enjoying the shudders and soft moans suckling my wife brought to my ears.

"Are you going to deprive your kids of their food?" she gasped when I flicked my tongue over her nipple.

"Maybe. Besides, they don't need it right now." I laid my head on her chest, and stared at the edge of the blanket.

"I've always wanted to know, what does breast milk taste like?" she mused as she hugged me to her. I sat there and listened to her heart beat, trying to describe the strange liquid emitted from my wife's breasts.

"I suppose it tastes like watered down cows milk. But it tasted healthier, like it had more vitamins and nutrients in it." I shrugged, and nuzzled her with my naked cheek. "Your boobs make nice pillows." I smiled, because I could basically hear the blush rising to paint her cheeks.

"Gee thanks. I feel _so_ much better about myself now. Next are you going to tell me that you like the fact I have an extra 30 pounds of fat hanging from my body? That my stretch marks are sexy? God, I feel so _disgusting _right now, and you decide to tell me I make a good pillow? Thanks. Thanks for making me feel like complete crap on what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life!" I looked up to see hot angry tears streaking down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

I rolled over and then turned around to sit with one knee bent and the other tucked in on the bed. I dragged Sakura over to me, and settled her in the space between my crotch and shin. I pulled her hospital gown up, and tied it snuggly in the back. I crushed her to me, and held her while she cried, because it was my fault she was.

"Sakura, all that doesn't matter to me right now. You know that. If it bothers you so much, you can always ask Tsunade to do her rejuvenation jutsu on you. She has one she calls the synch-no-jutsu as well, it's manly used to repair gapping holes in the body by repositioning the skin, but I bet it's the same concept. Or you can do it the old fashioned way, with training, exercise, and a proper diet. So that just means no more binge eating now that you're not pregnant anymore. Sakura, I'll always love you no matter what. You could have and extra toe, and a forked tongue for all I care. It's what's on the inside that really counts. I might be a vain man, but that's only of my appearance. Besides, you're still the most gorgeous woman in the world. Stretch marks and all." I kissed the top of her head, and realized her tears had stopped.

She turned to look at me. She had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on her face. She reached to the left of the bed and pressed a button.

"Yes Doctor Hatake? Is everything all right?" a perky voice sounded over the speaker.

"Get me Tsunade, Mae. And make it fast!" she said with indisputable authority.

"Yes Doctor Haruno I mean Hatake! I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Mae! It doesn't matter. Just hurry!"

"Yes M'am! I'm sorry M'am!" the speaker cut off and Sakura leaned into me.

"What was that for? You probably gave the poor girl a heart attack. Tsunade will be back before long, I don't see what the rush is." I said calmly.

Her hand lit up in a green-blue glow, and she moved it under her garment between her legs. "The rush is that I need her help with the afterbirth, now. Not later. We should have done this right after I gave birth, but I don't know why we didn't. Shishou probably thought it would freak out you and Naruto. And I need to talk to her about some important issues." She hissed.

"What are you doing?" I looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing. I smelled the unwelcome stench of fresh blood.

"Opening my womb again. I need it to be bigger for the placenta to come out easily." She pulled out her hand, and her fingers were covered in her blood.

Tsunade walked in, and I was sent away. With the notion that this was only for a medics eyes.

* * *

As I exited Sakura-chans' hospital room, I immediately started looking for Hinata. I could sense her chakra signature, and found her on the top floor. I ran down the hall to the stairs, ignoring the angry shouts of the nurses and orderlies behind me. My wife needed me, and I wasn't going to let anything stop me.

I finally found her in a supply closet at the end of the corridor, she sat in the corner crying her eyes out.

"Naruto. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this. I'm ok. You can go back to Sakura and Kakashi-senpai." She sniffled, and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. I sat down against a cupboard next to her, and pulled her into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder, and she shed silent tears as I rubbed her back.

"How could I go back to them, when my wife is hurting? Hinata, we'll get through this, we'll ask granny Tsunade if she can help." I chirped cheerfully.

"Hai Naruto-kun that would be nice. But there are always alternatives to conceiving children." She blushed dark red, and looked at the bedpans directly in front of her as she said this.

An excited grin crept onto my face as I realized what she meant. I lifted her up bridal style as I stood, and walked to the door.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked me quietly when I locked the door.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll get pregnant one way or another. Believe it!" I leered suggestively at her, and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Eep!" she squeaked as I readjusted her so her legs were clamped around my waist. I squeezed her ass as I kissed her, luckily she no longer needed prompting as she opened her mouth slightly to allow me to slip my tongue in.

She moaned into my mouth as my other hand lightly traveled along her outer thigh. Her hands unlocked from behind my head, and came forward to unzip my vest. I shrugged it off, and she pulled my shirt over my head. I reached out and started undoing the buttons on her nurse's uniform. I was greeted by with pretty white lace underwear, and matching bra. I laughed when she squirmed as I ran my hands up her sides, to reach behind her and unhook her bra.

* * *

Tsunade was walking to her office, having just removed Sakura's placenta, and as she passed the last supply closet on the top floor, she heard a peculiar sound.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata moaned quietly, while deeper grunts and groans could be heard, even a growl.

"Aw to be young, and in love." She smiled wistfully as she continued walking to her office.

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed when I walked back in. Her complexion was far too pale for my taste, but her smile was heartwarming none the less as I entered the room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, I swept her recently tamed tresses behind her ear. "Why are you so happy?" I asked as I tweaked her nose. She raised an eyebrow at me, and took my hand away from her face. I was scared she was going to punch me through a wall…..

And was surprised to find my hand touching the once again flat, toned plain of her stomach. "That's the only thing shishou got rid off. I told her I would loose the rest of it myself, just that I felt uncomfortable not being able to see my abdominals." She said sheepishly. I was confused, what was left? True she was curvier, a bigger bust and fuller hips (I certainly wasn't complaining about her nicely rounded ass) but those where the perks. I'd always thought she was too skinny, what with all the ridiculous diets Ino convinced her to join in on. "But I like you like this….." I mumbled and moved my hand to stroke down her hip. She sighed.

"We'll work out a compromise, but first we need to have a talk with Shizune and Genma." She tugged on my hand, and I fell on to the bed beside her.

Once again situated in a comfortable sleeping position, I pulled my fingers through her hair as I drifted off to sleep. My dreams muddled with the agonizing way in which I proposed, only barely a happy memory to me…..


	2. The Proposal

Hey everybody who happens to read this! Here's the next chapter, and I'm excited! So anyway this chapter actually contains SMUT not to the degree of aforementioned authors J-Pop Princess or Silvershine, but that's not far off! :D Again no chronological order and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** All these characters with the exception of a tabby cat belong to Kishimoto-sensei! Give credit of their awesome-ness to him, and reviews for this fanfic to me! :J

oh and any OOC you might find, I'm sorry that's just how i wanted them to act -_-'

ENJOY!

_The Proposal_

I threw open the door with a bang, to find the floor littered with pink rose petals. I was beyond caring at whatever plans Kakashi had for us this evening, I was too enraged to think of anything but what I held in my hand. I stormed into our bedroom where the rose petals ended, to find Kakashi tied to our bed naked. "Good, you won't be able to escape me while I beat the living day lights out of you!" I roared as I threw the pink and white book in my hand that bounced of his stomach. It came to rest right over his left nipple.

"Sakura, love, what are you talking abou-"his eyes landed on the book, and he fell silent. I saw fear and anguish cross his face as I crawled onto the bed to straddle his lower abdomen. I pulled out a kunai from my thigh holster, and started playing with it.

"We are going to sit here all night if we have to, for me to come to the conclusion of whither or not I'm going to kill you." I said darkly as I stabbed the book, effectively slicing the word sensei in half.

"Sakura, wait a minute. How do you know it's even about us? Jiraiya could have meant anybody." He laughed nervously, and visibly paled when I brought the kunai up to his neck.

"So you are telling me it's just a coincidence that the two main characters of 'Icha Icha Sensei' have the names Shooga, and Takashi because he liked them? Not because it's a flower that also starts with an 's' and only one letter different from your name? What about the fact the he's the sensei she unceremoniously falls in love with? Or that they have uncommon colors of hair? Or the fact that he has a pug, and her a tabby cat? I swear, the next time I see Jiraiya, I'm ripping him a new one, chopping off his balls, and crushing his right hand!" I bellowed at him as I waved the offending little book in his face. He looked absolutely stricken with terror, but I wasn't even close to finished yet.

"Where do you get off telling him about our relationship? Why did you tell him I give into your fetish of role playing? Or the fact that the first time we had sex was when I was 19, and we were bored on a mission? Yet you certainly didn't tell him about the time you cried because I threw out your medic themed porn! Anything to embarrass me, but not you is it? I swear, you could have at least asked me!" I smacked him on the cheek with my left hand for added emphasis. His eyes widened, and then I felt bad for leaving a red mark on him. I sighed and reached to cut the leather straps enclosing his wrists.

I slid down to rest on his crotch as he sat up to embrace me. "I'm sorry" he murmured. "I never meant to embarrass you. I never dreamed he would do this to us, to _me_ his nephew. It just goes to show, anything you tell Ero-Senin might end up in one of his books." He drew my head to his chest, and gently started stroking my hair. I had calmed by then, and was shedding silent tears of mortification of what the book had said about us.

"Honestly, did he need to know that you prefer me on top?" I pushed away to look him in the eye, and saw a deep sadness there. "What's the matter? I'm not really mad about the book, it makes me sound sexy, I just don't like that he didn't ask my permission first." His face slipped into a pout, and moisture appeared to rim his eyes. "Kakashi what's wrong? I'm not mad, honestly." I reached up to wipe away his tears, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm such a hob-knocker. I never should have told him all those private things. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Sakura, please don't castrate me, I'm going to need these in the future." He wiggled under me suggestively, and I got his meaning.

I gave an exasperated sigh as I took his face in my hands. He flinched as the cool metal of the kunai touched his heated skin.

"You're crying because you think I'm going to chop your balls off? Maybe I should just to teach you a lesson….." I brought my hand down, so the kunai dragged down his neck, to his chest and over his abdomen where I stopped to press it lightly into his stomach. An angry streak of red traveled over his abs as the kunai left a mark. He squirmed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." I whispered seductively as I pushed him back on the bed. I scooted back to sit on his knees, as I bent forward to lick the blood off his stomach. I reached the wound and kissed it, infusing it with chakra that immediately closed it. But I didn't stop there. I left little searing kisses of chakra in my wake down to his pubic line. I brought down my right hand from his shoulder, and flung the kunai into a wall. I lightly dragged my nails down his torso as I brought them to fiddle with his balls.

I kissed lower, trailing down to his thigh, to lick back up to my hand over the inside. He whimpered and squirmed. "Now, now, patience is a virtue." I cooed as I lifted my head to nudge his now erect dick with my nose. I trailed my tongue up a protruding vein, and smiled when a little bead of white oozed from his tip. "I guess you missed me while I was gone on a mission for two weeks, huh?" I giggled as I reached my hand up to grip his member.

I slowly took him into my mouth, as I rhythmically started stroking him up and down with my hand. He started moving his hips in time to my mouth, and was thrusting up to meet me every step of the way. His little moans and sighs were starting to make my blood boil with my need for him. Being celibate for two weeks, it was a miracle we were both still alive. I started to bob my head faster, as his hips strained to keep up, I could tell it was coming when his moans turned into groans and grunts, and I dreaded the fact that he was a screamer.

His release hit the back of my throat as he shot up with a cry of pure ecstasy. He gripped the sheets, and twisted them in his fists as his penis sporadically released its contents into my mouth. I was barely able to swallow fast enough as he finally went limp, and I let him drop from my mouth. He lay back on the bed and panted, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. I wiped the excess semen off the corner of my mouth as I straitened, then crawled back up him to elicit a slow, lazy kiss from him. Breathe returned to normal, he reached out, and unzipped my jonín vest. I shrugged it onto the floor, and pulled my short-sleeved cropped spandex shirt up and over my head to join the pile. He reached behind me to unclasp my turquoise lace bra, and fling it to where it hit the door.

His hands reached up to cup my breasts, when I grasped his wrists. "Ah, ah, ah. Those who miss behave; need to be taught a lesson." I said, and climbed off the bed to our closet. I pushed aside my normal clothes, to open the doors on the back wall. Six different outfits hung there, and one new one still lay wrapped in its pink stripped box. Thankful once again for the privacy screen, I pulled out one of our favorites. I quickly shed my thigh holster, wrappings, spandex short-shorts, and hip holster to the ground. I also flung my panties over the screen where they conveniently landed on Kakashi's crotch. They would only get in the way later. I opened a drawer to produce my garter, and white lace stockings. Pulling them on, I turned and put on the blue, black, and green plaid mini skirt. The pleats somehow made it shorter, and the lace of my stockings was visible from the bottom. I put on the white dress shirt, and had difficulty tying up the corset over top. Keeping the top buttons open, Kakashi would get nice view of my cleavage. I adjusted my loose blue tie, and pulled on my black stilettos. Then twisted my hair up into a messy bun I fastened with decorative senbon needles. I took a deep breathe and strutted around the screen back into Kakashis' view.

To my extreme pleasure his eyes widened and he licked his lips. I slinked forward to stand next to his foot on the bed. I reached out, and dragged my finger up the sole, he thrashed. Over sensitive feet, my favorite form of torture on him. But not tonight. I continued walking, until I stood next to his hip, and crawled onto him once again. My thighs running along the outside of his, my ankles touching his knees, and my knees squeezing either of his hips, I pulled him into a sitting position with me.

"Sensei?" I asked "Have I been a good student?" I widened my eyes to look innocent, and tilted my head to the side.

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Yes Sakura-chan. You've been a _very_ good student. But I still have two things to teach you." He bent his head, and licked up my neck to gently bite my earlobe. I shuddered.

"And what would that be?" he reached down and pulled off my heels, to dump them on the floor next to the bed. He pushed me back down onto the bed, to lie between his legs. I felt him petting my pubic hair, to slip down and press his fingers into my entrance. I gasped as he slid his first finger in, only to slowly draw it out, and re-enter with two. I reached over my head to undo his restraints. He pulled his legs back to his side, and pulled my legs up to hang over his shoulders. He slipped his fingers out of me, and grabbed my ass to pull me closer.

"Lesson 1: Oral Sex." He dipped to lick me all the way from the bottom of my entrance, to my clit. I gasped, and tried to force more of myself into his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah. Students, who misbehave, will get detention." He restrained me by pushing my hips down to my dismay.

"Oh no! What, are you going to tie my naked to a post and masturbate in front of me?" I shuddered. Watching him masturbate was one of my favorite past times, ever since I caught him in the bathroom the day before our first anniversary. His explanation had been so cute at the time. "I was having a dream about us doing it, and didn't want to disturb you from your sleep." If he tied me to a post, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Does that turn you on? I imagine it would be quite disturbing…." He murmured before following the same trail as before, pausing to suck on my bundle of nerves.

I writhed, but he held me in check as he delved his tongue into my passage. "Well, you like watching me do it. Why would it be any different?" I gasped and clutched the sheets in my fists. I should have tickled his feet longer! He's torturing me! Ahhh! I'm going to kill him later!

I thrashed and writhed in his grasp as he dragged waves of white hot pleasure from me. Unluckily I was a screamer too! My loud moans turned into muffled screams as I bit my lip, trying to trap the sound. Yet, no dice.

"**Kakashi!" **I screamed a few octaves higher than normal. I could feel his strain of trying to swallow all my fluids without spilling a single drop. He let my bottom sink back to the bed, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He grabbed my hands, and helped me up onto my knees. He adjusted his legs, so they were once again straight out in front of him and took me with him as he laid back.

"That should teach you not to stab me. And I suppose you are right, watching you do it does turn me on." He kissed the top of my head as he stroked down my back. I was barely winning the battle to get my breathe back, but the rhythmic stroking of my back was helping tremendously. His hand ran down my back, then one disappeared and I heard his nightstand drawer open and close.

"Shhhhf!" went the kunai as it sliced through the ties of my black corset.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" his arm shot out, and I turned my head in time to see his kunai land directly next to mine. He gripped my ruined corset from one side, and ripped it out from under me, effectively flipping me onto my back in the process.

"I'm stripping you in the most convenient way. Relax; we can go buy you lots of new costumes tomorrow." The backs of his fingers brushed down my sides to find the last button of my shirt. He gripped between the hole the last two buttons made, and pulled.

"Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop!" came the buttons as they each flew off to smack different objects in the room.

"Dear Kami! You could at least ask me first!" I seethed.

"Aren't you supposed to be staying in character, Sakura-chan?"

I sighed "Yes sensei. What's the second lesson?"

He flipped us around and I landed on the bed on my back. I was trapped as he held himself over me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Lesson 2: Sexual Intercourse." He kissed along my jaw; up my chin to my lips where he slipped his tongue into my mouth to slide over mine.

* * *

Mrs. Souen turned over in bed to look at her husband. "Miroku! Hatake and his girlfriend are at it again. Go do something!" She barked while loud moans and screams contributed nicely as background music.

"What do you expect me to do Ayame? Every man's gotta get lucky now and then…." He finished suggestively as his hand slid down over her hip. A frosty glare and the curlers on the back of her head were presented to him.

"Go fuck your stupid flashlight." She bit off as she pulled the covers over her head.

So Mr. Souen got out of bed, and did just that.

oooOOooo

"Pay up Mochi." I stuck out my paw.

"No way Pakkun! You said she wouldn't hurt him!" the cat hissed.

"No, I said she wouldn't leave any lasting damage." I smirked, and the pack growled and snapped at the plethora of nekonin before us.

"So that was two ryo?" the orange tabby asked as he reached for his vest pocket.

Right then a ripped white shirt landed on Mochis' head.

"Stupid animals! Go make bets on other peoples love lives!" Sakura shouted at us from where she and Kakashi lay cuddling.

"Five ryo says their gonna have a litter." Bull interjected and a strange looking shoe thing clocked him on the head, thrown by

Kakashi. He settled back down and pulled Sakura closer as she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her long pink fur.

* * *

I awoke to blinding sunlight, and the familiar warmth of a certain white haired shinobi. He smiled at me, and whistled to one of his ninken. Bull came shuffling through the doorway with a shiny serving tray balanced on his back.

Kakashi picked it up, and rested it over my knees when I sat up. I found an omelet for two with jack cheese, mushrooms, and tomatoes, some white toast, strips of bacon (obviously for Kakashi) two glasses of orange juice, and two steaming mugs of coffee, and a single white lily in a little vase.

"Why Kakashi, I do believe I love you." I leaned over and kissed him, he eagerly turned it into more than just an innocent peck on the lips. I had to refrain from flinging the tray against the wall in hope of a repeat of last night.

I leaned away and picked up a piece of bacon to shove in his open mouth. He bit off a piece of the intruding meat, and chewed experimentally.

"I'm going to let Shiba make breakfast more often. Your bacon doesn't come out nearly this good on the fact you won't eat it, so you don't see a point in making it appetizing for me." he sniffed and pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"Whatever, if you felt bad for killing and eating innocent little animals, you wouldn't worry about how they taste either." I mumbled around a bite of omelet. Ok, I admit he had a point; this was the best freaking omelet I've ever had! There was no way in hell I was telling Kakashi that though!

I moved around Kakashi to pat Bull on the head. "Give my compliments to the chef." I reached over to the jar on my nightstand, and threw a biscuit to him.

Finally finished with our meal, I was about to take it to the kitchen when he stopped me. "Wait." He touched the vase, and removed the lily from it.

"Close your eyes, and hold your hand out." He whispered.

I did as he asked, and something small, cold, and round fell into my palm. I opened my eyes slowly, not sure if I should actually be as excited as I felt. If he was just dropping a coin into my hands….. But he knew better than that, and after two years of dating I had been anticipating the moment for a very long time.

"Sakura? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked sheepishly while he clasped my other hand in his a little too tightly.

I closed my eyes, and let my tears of joy and relief run unbidden down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and beamed at Kakashi as his face fell, and his hands loosened around mine. I barely heard the echo of breaking ceramic, shattering glass, and the sharp metallic ring of medal as I tackled Kakashi over the side of the bed onto the floor. We landed with me sitting on his stomach, his knees drawn up behind me as I pinned his wrists above his head.

I kissed all across his face and neck, with each pause to whisper a fervent 'yes'. I kissed up his neck, pausing to add extra attention over his pulse, up to his ear across his jaw, to finally land at his mouth. "Nothing would make me happier." I whispered before enclosing his lips with mine. My soft tug and pull of his bottom lip was finally met with a gleeful, needy pull on mine.

Wearing my beautiful new engagement ring, I walked into the kitchen to show Mochi and Pakkun. Then paused and dropped my bag of broken dinning wear, when I saw how my once pristine culinary hideaway was now demolished beyond all repair. Flour and egg yokes littered the walls and counter tops, there was oil, orange juice, and coffee dripping onto the floor from the table, and mushrooms and bits of tomatoes fell from the ceiling. A piece of wet toast sloped onto my head, and I was horrified to find dog drool maiming it, noticing more than just mushrooms and tomatoes were attached to my white ceiling. Well for one little kunoichi it was an impossible task, but for a well built shinobi, his eight ninken, and my nekonin, it would be a breeze.

"Kakashi! You have some chores to do before we go to Shizune and Genma's house!" I bellowed as I picked up Pakkun and Mochi by their scruffs.

* * *

Yay another chapter done! Well read I should say! Thanks everyone who's been reading, and those who have favorited this story! I love you all and yeah, expect a week at least until the next chapter, but that's only if you REVIEW! Seriously people only one who is angel897, and I COMPLETELY appreciate it, has but I'd like some feedback so I can accurately portray these characters! Also I want to know what people would like to happen in this story, so after the 7th chapter I will be posting a poll asking people what they would like to happen next in the story, of course if I feel it will disrupt with my overal plan for my story it won't be a choice! Anyway thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thank You to angel897 for her review, and to NilaBlue, Kireteiru, and Riddlegirl101 for favoriting my story! :D


	3. Any Given Sunday

Hey people! Decided to stop lolli-gagging and update! :D

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, ALL CHARACTERS, NINJUTSUS, PLACES, AND FOOD BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! Except for the names of their children, a half-kinda-on-the-fence-truth about Kakashi when he was younger which i'm sure is wrong. You'll understand when you see it! And almond cookies! muahhahahahahahhahahah!

* * *

_Any given Sunday_

On any given Sunday you can find our good friends the Hatakes, hanging out on our wide porch sipping green tea, and bickering with me and Genma.

"So when are you do?" I asked Sakura as she reclined against Kakashi, who was methodically rubbing his wives stomach.

"Sometime in mid-March. Right around St. Patrick's day." She murmured as she carefully sipped her tea.

"You still have to put up with three months of this Kakashi? Makes me almost glad I got a vasectomy." Genma looked at me and my very present frown. "Well for Shizune's sake, maybe not." He muttered quietly, bowing his head. I reached out and brushed his bangs behind his ear. Grateful he removed his jonín uniform and hitai-ate when we were at home.

"It's ok, we can always adopt. Or there's always the alternative of artificial insemination. You still have sperm, you just can't access it." I smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. I could here indistinct whispering, and looked to see Kakashi's mouth close to Sakura's ear.

"I think now's a good a time as any to ask them." She said aloud, and Genma turned in there direction, forgetting the plate of almond cookies he had been reaching for. "Ask us what?" Genma inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"Well Kakashi and I have talked about who should watch the children. 'Ya know, if we go away on a mission or if the unspeakable were to happen. We want to know that our children will be taken care of. And we can't think of two people we trust more than the two of you." She smiled at us, intertwining her fingers with Kakashi's where his hand rested on her stomach. I could see this was a tough decision for them to make. Sakura had already told me at the hospital if they ever had children, that even though Genma and I were their best friends it would still be Ino and Naruto who would undoubtedly be the godparents.

"What about what you told me at the hospital?" I furrowed my brow.

"I meant what I said. But the truth is, I wouldn't trust those two with childcare if my life depended on it. Naruto and Ino are not mature enough to handle such a responsibility, yet. To tell the truth, you two were my first and only choice. And I know it's not fair for me to ask this of you, and that I've put the both of you in an awkward position, but I don't expect an answer right away. Take a few days, heck take until I'm in labor to tell me, I just need your decision. Both of your decisions." She explained.

"We know this is asking a lot of you, and if you say no we are fully prepared to ask other friends of ours." Kakashi said quietly.

"Give us a minute." Genma interjected and pulled me up from the outrageously over stuffed pillows, and into the house.

He pulled me all the way to the foyer, my guess assuming Kakashi couldn't hear this far. He looked scared, and I knew why. Kakashi was his best friend, he know's all the pain and grief he's had to go through. He knows that taking care of his children will be a big task, but he also knows he can't put Kakashi's children through a life of loneliness. He's going to tell me he wants to be the ones to take care of their children, and I fully agree with him. We _are_ the best choice for this, no offense. But seeing as how Naruto and Hinata are trying their hardest to have a baby right now, it would only make the situation more difficult for them. And Ino and Sai wouldn't have the first clue as to how you take care of something so precious. Kurenai would be a safe bet, if she didn't already have a kid of her own and another one on the way thanks to Asuma.

"We're the only logical choice. We should be the ones to do it." I said.

"I completely agree. It's a good thing we have two spare bedrooms." He smiled.

"C'mon, let's go tell them the good news."

We walked back to the couple outside hand-in-hand. Genma's face lit up in a smile right before he pulled back the screen, and I knew that one day Genma was going to make a great father.

* * *

As I walked past the academy I saw Iruka coming through the front entrance. He looked up, and jogged over to me "Hey Anko. Where have you been?" he asked slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Where have _I_ been? Why haven't you called?" I jabbed my finger in his chest. Honestly! It's been a week since I've seen him! "I thought you were different Iruka." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He pulled me to a stop "I'm sorry Anko. Let me make it up to you, how about some Mitarashi dango?" he smiled. He was an amazingly fast learner for a man; he knew better than to make excuses, and just suck up instead.

I smiled "Ok." I threw my arm around his waist, and pulled his over my shoulder once again. As we walked to the shopping district I twisted my left hand to intertwine my fingers with his hand on my shoulder.

Having secured our dango, we started walking to my apartment. We rounded the corner and threw our sticks in the nearest trash can.

"Oh! I forgot to ask. So how was the mission to Suna, Anko?" he smiled at me.

* * *

"Sakura make sure you take your prenatal vitamins! And when you sit down, elevate your feet! And Kakashi, don't think you can shirk your-!" I cut off my wife by firmly placing my hand over her mouth. I waved goodbye to our friends, and once Sakura waddled out of sight attached to Kakashi's arm I closed the door.

Pain shot through my right hand and I looked over to see Shizune biting me. She gave me a frosty glare and I removed my hand. "What was that for? I was only going to tell him to-" I cut her off this time with a kiss, pulling her into me to make my need apparent.

Taking the hint, she reached forward to unbutton my loose house pants (which were really more like pajamas) that were becoming tighter by the second. Then she pulled off my jonnin sweater and undershirt. I reached behind her and untied her obi, letting it fall to the floor. I pushed the yukata off her shoulders, and pulled down the zipper hidden on her left hip to loosen her pants.

Stepping out of our pants, she jumped on me and clamped her legs around my waist. Her hands entwined in my hair, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth as I quickly performed the hand seals for a teleportation jutsu.

Landing in the bathroom, I yelped in pain, and accidentally bit her tongue, as my back hit the door hard. I stepped away from the door and she moved her hands across my back, alleviating the pain in my shoulder blades with her chakra. Then she stuck out her tongue and healed that too.

Walking into the shower I pushed her back against the wall, and removed my left hand from her rear to turn on the shower head. Shedding our undergarments, we slid to the tiled floor our bodies tangled together in a glorious way as steaming hot water pelted us from above.

* * *

Arriving home I held Sakura's arm as she removed her soft leather boots by the door. She smiled as way of thank you and walked into the living room to sink into the couch. More like she waddled actually. I joined her on the couch and placed her feet in my lap, there was nothing she enjoyed more than a good foot massage. Nothing, even when she wasn't pregnant. She said it had something to do with the feet being an erogenous zone, but I'm not sure. Though she is horny after I rub her feet.

In the first trimester she used to return the favor by giving me "chakra-jobs". But those days have long passed now that she can't mold chakra on account of the baby having my chakra. She told me it was called Chakra Incompatibility Syndrome, ore CIS. Where the baby's chakra rivaled hers (hers being earth style, and mine lightning, which were natural opposites) the baby's chakra would render hers useless. She used to say she _was_ useless, until I set her straight saying "You are the most important person in the world right now, because you're making our child and there is NOTHING useless about that."

That had been 3 months ago when sex was still plausible (now it was uncomfortable) and she'd given me generous compensation. We'd been relatively celibate for the last three months with her giving me the occasional hand-job if I had been good. Sometimes when I got desperate I would make a Kage-Bunshin, give it a henge to look like Sakura, and see to my needs. She found this extremely hilarious that I was giving myself the tingles and I just told her that at least I could make this Sakura do whatever I wanted. Usually she stabbed "herself" when I said this and left me with a burning erection and only one way to alleviate it.

I heard a sharp intake of breathe, and Sakura was grimacing. I looked to my hands to see if I'd hit a sensitive spot when her hands shot out to cradle her stomach.

"What's the matter?" I said, getting up to kneel next to the sofa by her protruding belly.

"They are having a taijutsu competition in there!" she gasped and I saw a tiny indentation of a fist on her aqua yukata.

Wait.

Did she just say they? . . . . . . . .

"I hope my daughter's winning, if she looses to a boy, even if he's my _son….._" she trailed off when she saw how big my eyes had grown. She stared into my exposed Sharingan, and her head started to sway. I shut it immediately and she regained coherency.

"They?" I whispered and she nodded.

"How many?"

"Twins."

"One boy, one girl?"

"Yes."

"We should talk about names." I said mechanically.

"I already have a few in mind." She blushed and ran a hand down her stomach.

She had already thought of names?

It seemed like only yesterday Tsunade was congratulating me on becoming a father, then I had fainted after seeing the sonogram.

Had I been in a coma for the past 3 months and just woken up?

"Would you like to hear them?" her fingers brushed my cheek.

"S-sure." I stuttered shakily.

"I kind of like Kyo for a boy's name."

"What else?" I wasn't keen on Kyo.

"Yoshi?"

I frowned.

"How about Ryoichi?" she tilted her head.

I wrinkled my nose, she had to be kidding!

"Well what would you suggest?"

"I like Minato….." her face fell "What? What's wrong with his name?"

"Naruto should get that honor, not us." She whispered, and I knew she was right.

'Then how 'bout my name? I 'd always wanted a little me running around." I grinned flashing my elongated canines.

She smiled too, and then it faded. "What about your father's name? As a way to once again glorify the White Fang of Konoha?" She asked meekly.

My father's name? "Sakumo? You want to name our son Sakumo? What if he comes out with pink hair?" I lifted an eyebrow.

She shrugged "Then we'll name him Matsuyo after my father."

"Ok that's fair enough. But what if he turns out with white hair and green eyes? My father had dark blue…" she smiled wickedly.

"Then we'll name him Sakashi."

That wasn't a half bad idea.

"Ok, what about for a girl?"

She looked down and started twiddling her thumbs where they lay on her stomach. "Well…" she blew the bangs out of her face "um." She blushed faintly.

Well this ought to be good.

"How about Shishou's name?" she asked timidly.

I hadn't been expecting that, but why was she blushing? Why did she look like she thought I was going to smack her? Wait….. "That's not what you were going to say." I deadpanned.

"You're right. I was going to say Yuri because my favorite flowers are lilies, white lilies, but….." she trailed off.

My eyes widened as I realized what she meant. We couldn't possibly name our _daughter_ Yuri, not when it had a totally different meaning than just a flower.

I laughed and she flinched "You h-have a d-dirty mind!" I wheezed. She frowned and smacked me on the back of the head.

"What about Bara?"

"What's with you and flowers? First Lily, now Rose?"

"Himawari? Sunflower is pretty."

"I like Shooga personally." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"No!" she roared sitting bolt-upright. "Every time we say her name I'll think of that horrid Icha-Icha Sensei Jiraiya based off of us! How about a combination of our names?" she settled back down.

I liked that idea better.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Sakaku?"

"Next."

"Kurashi?"

"Is that gender ambiguous?"

She ignored me "Kakasaku?"

"Now you're just being silly." I rolled my eyes.

"Kakura."

I bit my tongue against whatever witty remark I was about to make.

Had I heard right?

She said Kakura?

Like Sakashi, it was perfect.

I loved it.

"I love it." I whispered and kissed her.

I felt her smile into the kiss and bring me closer by the grip she still had on my hair. She scooted towards the back of the couch, taking me with her. I lay on my side next to her, kissing her for a couple more seconds.

I broke the kiss and laid my head on her chest, I listened to her heartbeat. She was pulling her fingers through my hair, as I reached out and untied her obi. Pushing her yukata aside, I pulled up her undershirt to reveal her belly.

"Hi kids," I walked my fingers from her bellybutton to her pant line. Then brought them back up to rub the peak "It's your daddy talking. I and your mom can't wait to meet you." I looked at my wife's face and sighed. "And now I've made her cry. Why did you two have to affect her hormones?"

I scooted up and wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, as my right hand continued to rub soothing circles on her belly. She pressed her face into my neck and cried silently. She sniffled once and brought her hand up to wipe away her tears.

She gave a humorless laugh "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she lightly tapped my cheek a few times, and smiled up at me.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who's been blessed. I bet it's all the good Karma I've accumulated over the years, the Buddha is reciprocating." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She ignored my comment "You spoil me. I'm wiling to bet you'll do the same to our children." She chided.

"I love children. I was there the day Minato-sensei put the Kyuubi in Naruto. I was entrusted to look after him during the war, but I think sensei just wanted to protect me from seeing him risk his life. And I won't be the one to spoil our children, I'm going to be the strictest parent there is. Our kids are going to hate me." I patted the top of her head. (1)

"Whatever, they're going to be as stubborn as me and not follow your orders." She sat upright and fixed her undershirt, while I stood and helped her of the couch.

We lay in companionable silence as she was snuggled up next to me and my arm was around her tight. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

I debated against telling her the truth, but decided to just go for it.

"How I can't wait for them to come out so I can make love to you again. I've missed you." I pouted.

"Figures." She scoffed.

"Well what are you thinking about?"

"About what happened when I was 17 & 18 and our first apartment?"

That time wasn't exactly pleasant for her, and I was concerned for why she brought it up. It had been eight years ago that she got the news, I remember the faithful night because she had shown up at my doorstep, dripping wet…

* * *

Hello people who read my stories! I want to thank you all for the non-existent comments! LOL well thanks to all who have favorited this story! :D  
I decided I'd leave you with a parting gift, as my computer will be out of sorts for the next month, i plan on updating no later than Valentines day, and hope to have the one shot _Konoha High _which will be shameless kakasaku smut! :D

1. Yeah pretty sure this never happened, almost positive, but it's my story dammit, and I'm sticking to it! ;D


End file.
